


Nutella Stained Sweater

by justanotherfangirl1702



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, ilovethemtoomuch, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherfangirl1702/pseuds/justanotherfangirl1702
Summary: A continuation after the heartbreaking  s2 finale
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Nutella Stained Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I recently started writing fanfiction and I hope y'all like it. Any feedback would be really appreciated :))

The night was cold. Maeve was on her way to the grocery store to get milk. She shivered slightly and cursed under her breath.  _ Of course, she'd forgotten her damn leather jacket. Although, she wished she was wearing Otis' stupid nutella stained sweater.  _

She cursed again. She tried to forget about him, only to be reminded of the shitty day she had had. Calling up the social services on her mother and watching them take away Elsie was one of the hardest things she'd done in her whole life.  _ She still questioned if she'd made the right decision. She really hoped she had.  _

Maeve was really tired and all these thoughts kept running through her mind. She barely knew where she was going and looked up only to realise that she was standing on the bridge where she had first developed feelings for Otis. 

She noticed Otis standing there too, looking at the water, his back facing her. Maeve contemplated whether she should talk to him or just continue walking to the store quietly. Before she could decide, Otis turned around and his eyes widened seeing her there.

“Maeve!”, he said with surprise but it came out more as a whisper. 

“Hey Otis.” 

“I um… I just came to see you but you weren't there at your home. I wanted to tell you something and apologize. For being a jerk and um.. everything.”

“Apology accepted. Just fuck off Otis. I don't have the energy to deal with any of this right now.” Maeve crossed her arms. She looked pretty angry but there was a certain sadness behind her eyes which she tried her best to hide. 

Otis looked heartbroken but he still continued, “Maeve.. I understand that I hurt you. I know what I did was horrible and I'm really sorry. You don't have to forgive me right now but please just think about it. And I um… I left you a voicemail. Please just listen to it.” With that he started walking towards his house. 

Maeve tried to reach for her phone but she realized that she'd forgotten it at Isaac's.  _ Fuck it.  _ She decided to just ask, “What voicemail? What did it say, Otis?”

Otis turned around. He looked hopeful. He walked upto her until they were standing next to each other. 

“I was watching you on TV when I sent that. I said that I was so proud of you. And that I was sorry for being a jerk to you. I was an idiot, Maeve. I was so caught up trying to do the right thing that I didn't realize that it had been you all along. I… I love you, Maeve.” 

Maeve was stunned. It took her a minute to process everything. She looked at Otis whose deep blue eyes looked so vulnerable and sincere. Before she knew it, her lips were on his and her arms around his tall frame.

Otis was taken aback at first but held waist and kissed her back almost immediately. They stood there kissing on the bridge under the stars until Maeve broke it off. Otis was smiling at her so wide that Maeve almost felt her heart leap. 

A shiver ran down her spine but this time she couldn't tell if it was the night or what just happened. She looked up at Otis with a smile of her own, “So are you going to give me your sweater or what, dickhead?”

  
  



End file.
